Love Like a Comic's
by Ayam PINK-Uchiha
Summary: Aku. Haruno Sakura. Seorang siswi SMU diTokyo yang dibenci oleh seluruh orang. Sial terus-menerus. Punya kisah asmara yang menegangkan layaknya dikomik-komik. Bagaimana tidak, aku, Haruno Sakura yang bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta malah mempunyai pacar seorang vampire? Oh, no. Sepertinya dunia sudah kiamat! Warning! Rated M! Bad Saku, bad Sasu. slight SasuKarin. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Like A Comic's

Genre : Romance

Rate : M _(untuk jaga-jaga)_

Disclaimer : **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Khisimoto seorang**

**Love Like A Comic's hanya milik Ayam PINK-Uchiha seorang**

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura—and other pair's

**Warning!**

**Typo(s) bertebar dimana-mana, OOC, Lemon (maybe), AU, ****bad Sakura, bad Sasuke, dsb****.**

**Enjoy Reading ! :D**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAKURA POV**

'Uh! Sial! Mungkin aku akan terlambat hari ini. _Shiitt_! Kenapa waktu ini berjalan begitu cepat!? Oh, _Hell_ ! Mati aku ! Brengsek!' Beberapa umpatan tak wajar kulontarkan hari ini. Tak peduli lagi dengan Sasori_-nii_ yang mengoceh tak jelas karena mendengar kata-kata kasarku, dengan segera aku membuka pintu kamarku, kemudian turun kebawah dan dihadiahi oleh ceramahan _Kaa-san _panjang lebar mengenai tutur kata yang baik bagi seorang wanita karena Sasori-_nii_ mengadu padanya tentang perkataanku yang menurutku—itu sudah biasa kuucapkan. Oh, no. Mereka berdua sama saja. C.E.R.E.W.E.T.

.

Oh, yah ! Kalian belum mengenalku bukan? Baiklah! Akan ku perkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan seperti namaku yang berarti Sakura dimusim semi, aku memliki warna rambut bagaikan namaku. Yep! Warna PINK.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Tanyakan saja pada _Kaa-san_.

Umurku ? Aku masih berumur 16 tahun.

Statusku ? Pelajar SMU untuk kehidupan, dan_ Single_ untuk hubungan.

Saudara ? Hanya Sasori-_nii._

Orang tua ? Hanya _Kaa-san_. Dan jangan tanya kemana _Tou-san._

Ciri-ciriku ? Memangnya kalian bisa menemukanku, jika pun kusebutkan secara men-_detail?_

Kehidupanku ?

Aku seorang siswi yang sangat menyolok disekolah karena rambut merah mudaku. Dan aku sangat benci itu.

Aku termasuk siswa berprestasi dengan keahlian dibidang olahraga apapun. Dan dibidang akademik. Dan itu membuat segelintir orang iri padaku, dan mulai membenciku.

Aku berkerja paruh waktu disebuah _caffe_ milik ayah temanku untuk menambah uang jajan saja. Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot untuk meminta pada _Kaa-san_.

Aku mengasingkan diriku dari orang-orang, dan tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka. Dan satu lagi. Jika kalian mengejekku, terserah saja. Tapi jika kalian mengejek keluargaku, awas saja.

Dan aku tidak pernah menyukai siapapun. Terserah jika kalian mau menganggapku ABNORMAL.

Ya, Cuma segitu. Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?

Tidak? Oke, baiklah. Waktunya kita kembali kepermasalahanku hari ini—

.

Tak memperdulikan mereka, aku segera menyambar selembar roti tawar yang belum dioleskan apa-apa diatas meja, dan tentunya Sasori-_nii_ marah-marah akan hal itu—karena roti itu miliknya—menggigitnya sebentar sementara tanganku memakai sepatu, kemudian berkata 'Aku berangkat' dan melesat menuju sekolah. Namun beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali memasuki rumahku dan membuka sepatuku dengan jijik.

"Ada apa Sakura_-chan_? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal? Biar _Kaa-san_ saja yang mengambilnya, kau tetap disitu." Kata seorang wanita yang tentu saja _Kaa-san _ku.

"Tidak _Kaa-san_. Aku hanya mau mengganti sepatuku. Dan sepertinya, aku akan memotong _Shiro _sepulang sekolah nanti karena hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Oh, dan juga, jangan memanggilku dengan _suffix-chan_. Karena aku bukan anak-anak lagi." Ucapku panjang lebar tanpa memepedulikan tatapan maut _Kaa-san_ yang seolah-olah _kau-berani-memerintahku?__._

Setelah sepatu baru telah melekat dikakiku, dengan segera aku berlari—biasanya berjalan santai, namun tidak untuk hari ini—karena sepertinya aku benar-benar akan terlambat_. Shitt_!

Bagai dikejar setan, aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari rumahku. Namun untuk hari ini, kurasa sekolahku seperti berpindah tempat ke Afrika. Dan bukan lagi di Tokyo.

Oh, sepertinya pagi ini aku terlalu banyak menyebut _'Oh' _sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa pintu gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah memanjat dinding belakang sekolah yang uh-oh, itu sangat berbahaya—mengingat dimana semua tanaman berduri ditanam disana dan.. dan—oh, sudahlah!

Setelah memanjat dinding itu dengan sukses—namun tidak untuk kakiku—aku berjalan cepat menuju kelas karena disekolah kami tidak boleh berlari. Setelah sampai didepan kelas, aku merapikan pakaian, rambut dan tentu saja kakiku dari 'pelukan maut' duri-duri laknat itu kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?

Ah, kau tak perlu tahu.

Segera kubuka kenop pintu dan...

Oh, no. Lebih baik aku bolos saja sedari tadi, daripada bertatapan dengan guru pecinta ular dan pria yang satu ini. Sialan.

"Haruno_-san_, apa lagi alasanmu, he? Bangun kesiangan ? Ditinggal Bus ? Merawat Ibumu yang sakit-sakitan ? Kakakmu malas mengantarmu ? Atau ayahmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri sehingga kau harus menjadi pengantar koran pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah untuk menghidupi keluarga mu ? " katanya dengan sinis. Dan itu sukses membuat ku dipermalukan didepan kelas. Dan dihadiahi oleh senyuman sinis dari para siswi.

_Hell_ ! Apa katanya? _Kaa-san_ sakit-sakitan ? Sasori_-nii_ pemalas ? dan terlebih lagi, Ayahku !?

Oh! Andai saja kau bukan guruku, maka sudah sejak tadi aku menggampar wajah ularmu yang menjijikkan itu, Orochimaru sialan !

Namun, ku urungkan niatku itu karena aku masih mempunyai tata krama dan memilih untuk menjawab seadanya.

"Tidak ada _sensei_. Aku keluar sekarang. Permisi." Ucapku terlebih dulu, karena sudah kupastikan dia akan mengeluarkanku dari kelasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan senyuman sinis semua siswi dikelas—yang iri padaku dan bersyukur karena aku tertimpa kesialan—aku berjalan menuju bangku ku, meletakkan tasku disana, dan kembali berjalan kearah pintu. Kemudian keluar dari kelas yang berisi semua siswi gila dan guru penyuka pria itu.

Uh-oh, setelah ini aku hanya berdoa kepada dewi _fortuna _supaya ia masih berpihak padaku dan membuatku naik kelas.

Oh, Kesialan apa lagi yang akan kudapatkan hari ini?

Setelah bangun kesiangan, dioceh _Kaa-san_ dan Sasori-_nii_, meninjak—uhh- kotoran _Shiro_, gerbang sudah ditutup, kaki dipeluk duri, guru mempermalukan dan menghina keluarga, dan keluar dari kelas.

Uh, _yeah_, kau mengawali pagimu dengan sangat baik, Haruno.

**SAKURA POV END—**

**A/N :**

Baiklah ! Ketemu lagi sama **Ayam**!

Di chapter ini,hanya prolog saja. Dan masih pendek, belum ada tanda-tanda terjadinya Lemon, plus belum ada adengan SasuSaku-nya XD

Mungkin dichapter berikutnya—Mungkin ya~

**Ayam** harap, anda menyukai fict baru ayam. Dan untuk fict Blue Miracle-nya, mungkin akan **Ayam** lanjutin setelah imlek—soalnya bakal disuruh bersih-bersih rumah.

Nah kalo buat fict My Love Is You-nya, nggak tau kapan lanjutnya #plakk

.

Oke deh ! Terima kasih buat yang udah baca fict **Ayam**. Gomen jika fit **Ayam** kurang memuaskan, dan mohon riview-nya agar **Ayam** bisa segera melanjutkan fict ini, dan fict lainnya XD

Baiklah, Akhir kata : Domo Arigatogozaimasu. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Life Like A Comic's

Genre : Romance

Rate : M _(untuk jaga-jaga)_

Disclaimer : **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Khisimoto seorang**

**Love Like A Comic's hanya milik Ayam PINK-Uchiha seorang**

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura—and other pair's

**Warning!**

**Typo(s) bertebar dimana-mana, OOC, Lemon (maybe), AU, ****bad Sakura, bad Sasuke, dsb****.**

**Disini sudah mulai terlihat lemon-lemonnya(?) kayaknya.. :D Oke deh! **

**Enjoy Reading ! :D**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya ::::**

**SAKURA POV**

_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan seperti namaku yang berarti Sakura dimusim semi, aku memliki warna rambut bagaikan namaku. Yep! Warna PINK._

_Aku seorang siswi yang sangat menyolok disekolah karena rambut merah mudaku. Dan aku sangat benci itu. _

_Aku termasuk siswa berprestasi dengan keahlian dibidang olahraga apapun. Dan dibidang akademik. Dan itu membuat segelintir orang iri padaku, dan mulai membenciku. _

_._

_._

_Oh, Kesialan apa lagi yang akan kudapatkan hari ini?_

_Setelah bangun kesiangan, dioceh Kaa-san dan Sasori-nii, meninjak—uhh- kotoran Shiro, gerbang sudah ditutup, kaki dipeluk duri, guru mempermalukan dan menghina keluarga, dan keluar dari kelas. _

_Uh, yeah, ka__u mengawali pagimu dengan sangat baik, Haruno. _

**SAKURA POV END—**

**Chapter 2**

Dengan gontainya, gadis bermarga Haruno itu berjalan menjauh dari kelasnya.

Kenapa bisa begitu ?

.

Masa kalian tidak tahu ?

Itu loh, yang masalah terlambat itu~.. Masa kalian tidak ingat ?

.

"Haahh~!" gadis itu menghela nafas bosan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah keluar.

Benar. Biarpun Sakura terlihat sangat sangar #digaplok Sakura—sebenarnya ia sangat lemah kalau berurusan dengan keluarganya. Apalagi, sejak _Tou-san_-nya sudah pergi meninggalkan ia dan keluarganya.

Biarpun ia agak melawan _Kaa-san_-nya serta Sasori, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi mereka. Ia berkerja di-_caffe_ itu, bukan hanya karena sekedar iseng-iseng saja,melainkan ia memang tak mau merepotkan _Kaa-san_-nya untuk sekedar meminta uang jajan. Karena Sakura tahu Sasori, kakaknya lebih membutuhkan uang tersebut untuk membiayai keperluan kuliahnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri sekolah dengan cuma-cuma, alias gratis.

Kenapa ?

Ya, tentu saja karena ia pintar dan mendapat biaya siswa.

.

"_Kaa-san_, maafkan Sakura. Mungkin peringkat Sakura akan menurun untuk tahun ini." Sakura menggumam lirih sambil berjalan dengan kepala menengadah ke langit-langit atap.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tepat disebuah kelas klub teater. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seperti orang sedang tertawa, atau lebih tepatnya ... Mendesah ?

'Um, bukankah klub ini sudah ditutup? Kenapa sepertinya masih ada orang ya?' batin Sakura.

Karena didorong dengan rasa penasarannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk masuk kedalam kelas kosong itu.

"E-eh !?" pekiknya kaget ketika melihat dua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ itu sedang mengangkangi(?) diri mereka satu sama lain. Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna dan wajahnya menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus, taktala ia melihat sang pria berdiri tegak dengan ... 'Sesuatu' yang masih me-me-me—...

Mengacung.

"KKYAAA ! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini !?" teriak wanita berambut merah maroon itu gelagapan serta mencoba munutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak memakai sehelai benang apapun. Sedangkan yang pria hanya stay cool, sambil mencoba memuaskan hasratnya yang tertunda dengan cara mencoba menyerang kembali wanita merah itu.

'Eh !? Bukankah harusnya aku yang berteriak dan mengatakan kalimat itu?' batin Sakura tak percaya dengan gadi—ups! Wanita didepannya ini.

"Pergi kau, Makhluk PINK!" ucapnya lagi.

CTAKK !

Perempatan kini tercetak jelas di dahi Sakura yang cukuupppp lebar.

'Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku 'makhluk PINK', dan setan merah sialan!' inner Sakura berapi-api. Namun, dibalik inner-nya, saat ini ia hanya memasang muka datar, dan terus memperhatikan muda-mudi yang tidak tahu malu didepannya ini.

"Hey, merah. Kenapa kau begitu tidak tahu malu, heh ? Tahu tidak, kata orang-orang jika kau sering-sering melakukan kegiatan laknat ini, kau akan diserang penyakit. Apakah kau tidak pernah belajar dengan yang namanya HIV/AIDS?" akhirnya Sakura membuka suara setelah sekian menit menatap adengan 'ehem' itu secara LIVE dari studio Bandung Jakarta—eh !? #Abaikan kata terakhirnya.

"Cih! Apa pedulimu, PINK? Dan juga, kenapa kau tetap disini? Sana pergi! Dasar pengganggu!" kata Si Merah itu sinis. "Penyakit? Selama pasanganku hanya Sasuke-_kun_, maka tidak akan terjadi apapun. Iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_~?" tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin sambil menatap pria yang terus-terusan saja mencumbu dirinya.

'Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke.' batin Sakura sambil memikirkan beberapa rencana yang akan dilakukannya pada manusia ayam itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

'Ponselku ... Mana ponselku?' batinnya sambil merogoh-rogoh saku rok-nya. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dicari, ia membuka tutup _flip _benda berwarna merah muda itu, kemudian..

CKREKK!

Ia sukses mengabadikan foto sepasang manusia yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Namun sedikit ketakutan melanda dirinya ketika suara 'CKREKK' yang sedikit kuat dari ponselnya. Namun ditunggu hingga bermenit-menit, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari mereka berdua.

'Ckckck. Sampai segitunya mereka serius melakukan kegiatan laknat itu sampai-sampai tidak mendengar bunyi ponselku, eh?' batin Sakura jijik. Setelah memotret beberapa kali, dan menemukan hasil yang 'hot', ia kemudian menutup benda berwarna pink itu, dan melangkah keluar dari kelas yang dulu ia gemari itu. Dan tentu tidak lagi untuk sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Karin-chan. Jangan memperdulikan si-PINK itu. Toh, akhirnya ia pergi juga." Ucap sang pria tenang tanpa dosa. Dan dari situ juga, suara desahan kembali tederdengar. Dan kali bertambah hebat.

'Oh, yang merah namanya Karin.' Batin Sakura yang masih bersandar dipintu yang beberapa detik lalu ia banting dengan keras. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia melangkah menjauhi kelas laknat itu, kemudian bersenandung kecil sambil memikirkan beberapa rencana licik yang berseliweran dikepala PINK-nya itu.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik, Karin dan ... Sasuke." Guamamnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Baiklah, sepertinya nona Haruno kita jadi sedikit melupakan permasalahannya tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Bel sekolah megah itu berbunyi sangat nayring sebanyak tiga kali, dan itu berarti waktunya para siswa pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu saja dengan nona kita yang satu ini. Sakura berjalan dengan sangat riang, kelewat riang malah. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang mengayun-ayunkan tas selempangan miliknya sehingga tak sengaja melayang dikepala-kepala para pejalan kaki didekatnya. Namun biarpun begitu, tak ada satu orang pun yang berani memprotesnya. Tapi ...

"Aww!" pekik seseorang. Sontak saja Sakura menghentikan aksinya, dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Eh? _Go-gomen_.." kata Sakura dengan kikuk. Wajahnya memerah, ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan orang yang menjadi sasaran 'keceriaannya' itu.

"Aaa, _Daijobu_.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya ketika bertatapan langsung dengan mata _emerlad _milik Sakura.

"Ehehe _... Ho-hontoni gomen'nasai_." Kata Sakura dengan ekspresi seperti 'cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta'. Yap! Muka memerah dengan suara yang sekecil mungkin + kikuk, alias GELAGAPAN.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, tak terduga Sakura lari secepat mungkin dengan menutupi wajahnya, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang sekitar yang seakan '_apa-dia-dicampakan-pemuda-itu? Kasihan-sekali.'_

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengendikan bahu, kemudian berjalan santai kembali. Entah kemana tujuannya.

Sementara itu, keadaan Sakura...

.

.

Disebuah taman ...

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." Sakura terengah-engah. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Seragamnya basah oleh keringat. Dan inilah keadaan mengenaskan dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang katanya pandai berolahraga.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah..." sekali lagi, Sakura mencoba mencerna kejadian yang barusan tadi menimpanya.

"Tidak, tidak! Sudah kubilang, Aku, Haruno Sakura, tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Titik." Teriaknya lantang yang sekali lagi ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku pulang kerumah. Mungkin _Kaa-san_ dan Sasori-_nii _akan mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula aku harus berkerja. Jika tidak pasti Inoichi_-jii-san_ akan memarahiku." Kata Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa seorang Sakura haruno ngos-ngosan dan menjadi gila karena berbicara dan teriak sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

Rupanya, gara-gara terlalu fokus dengan insiden kecil tadi, ia jadi tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ada sepasang mata _onyx_ sedang mengawasinya dari atas pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, sehingga ia menjadi sedikit tesamarkan.

"Tidak akan jatuh cinta, eh? Baiklah. Permainan baru dimulai, Haruno Sakura ..." gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kupastikan kau akan jatuh kepelukanku, gadis manis.." tambahnya lagi, dan setelah itu, entah bagaimana, ia menghilang seiring dengan berhembusnya angin sore.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Haha! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Makin ngawur? Ato bagaimana? Udah pada tau kan 'seseorang' itu siapa? XD Dan kayaknya, fict ini menjurus ke genre Mystery deh?

Oke, **Ayam** akan membeberkan sedikit rahasia kecil,

Maaf, sebenarnya **Ayam** adalah author yang teledor,

Buktinya di chapter kemaren banyak penyusunan kata-kata yang salah dan akhirnya gak pake '**TBC**' , hehe..

Untunglah para _readers _mengerti maksud cerita **Ayam **bahwa itu masih TBC.. **Ayam** akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan **Ayam** semaksimal mungkin!

Humm... Baiklah! Bales _riview_-nya dulu deh!

.

Shi-chan : hehe,,, terimakasih sudah bilang fict saya bagus :D :D ! Gomen, yang kemarin itu Cuma prolog, jadi... yah, masih pendek. Nah kalo ini gimana ? Udah panjang belom?

Fivani-chan : hehe,,terima kasih, ia nih, lagi pengen-pengennya buat dua-duanya jadi buruk, hohoho.. iya, ini udah lanjut, n' update kilat?

Zhara : hehe,,, oke deh, ini dah lanjut kok, :D jdi silahkan dibaca

: hheh,, benarkah? Terima kasih karena dah suka sama saku yg ini.. :D

CutIccut uchiha : salam kenal juga, CutIccut.. :) iya ini udah lanjut! Makasih semangatnya! Yosh!

Hanna Hoshiko : salam kenal juga, :D udah lanjut kok,

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Hehe,, iya, udah saya rencanakan. Soalnya kan kasian juga kalo Saku-nya, andai dia jadi bodoh(?) dan tertimpa kesialan beruntun.. hehe.. terima kasih udah bilang ceritanya menarik ! :D

.9 : udah next kok jadi silahkan dibca...

Hanazono yuri : udah lanjut kok, jd silahkan dibaca..

Mizumidina : em, kalo menurutmu gimana? Tomboy gak ya?. Hehe.. :D iya, dah lanjut,, ini udah diupdate kilat?

Kumada Chiyu : udah lanjuutt! Silahkan dibaca .. :D

KProjectNeko : udah next kok n'udah update kilat?

Hana Kumiko : terima kasih udah suka sama fict gaje?ku,, hehe,,, udah lanjut kok, jadi silahkan dibaca.. :D

Allysum fumiko : yosh! Udah next,, jadi silahkan membaca.. :D :D

.

Nah, terimaa kassiiiihhhhh banyyaaakkkk buat yang udah nge_-riview_. **Ayam **sangat senang sekali! _Gomen_ ya kalo ada salah pengetikan namanya, #**Ayam** author teledor

Buat chapter ini, ditunggu lagi ya _riview_-nya #Plakk

Oke deh! Terima kasih banyak buat kalian-kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca fict **Ayam**, pokoknya terima kasih banyak! _Gomen_, kalo fictnya kurang memuaskan, dan tambah mengecewakan?

Akhir Kata : _Domo Arigatogoazaimasu! _


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love Like A Comic's

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Rate : M _(untuk jaga-jaga)_

Disclaimer : **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Khisimoto seorang**

**Love Like A Comic's hanya milik Ayam PINK-Uchiha seorang**

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura—and other pair's

**Warning!**

**Typo(s) bertebar dimana-mana, OOC, Lemon (maybe), AU, ****bad Sakura, bad Sasuke, dsb****.**

**Enjoy Reading ! :D**

Balesan riview kemaren.. hehe :D (kalo gak penting, silahkan diskip aja )

.

**Fivani-chan** : **Ayam** mengecewkan Fiva-chan? Gomen'ne! Gomen'ne! #ojigi_ojigi. Gomen, kalo ada adegan SasuK*rin-nya... Soalnya itu bagian dari konflik. Nanti deh, sbagai permintaan maaf, nanti **Ayam **akan kasih adegan SasuSakunya yang lebih romantis. Ngalahin SasuK*arin deh,,,

Dan ini gak dianggep flame kok, malah Ayam seneng dapet masukan, supaya nanti bisa diperbaiki lagi. Arigato, Fiva-chan! #peluk_fiva. Gomen, gak bisa update kilat... Soalnya lagi sibuk bantu-bantu beresin rumah. Hehehe, :D

**Peyek Chidori : **Wah, terima kasih dah bilang fict ini lucu,, ^^ Ini dah panjang belom? #kayaknya belom deh? Kira-kira ini update nya udah cepet belom? Hehe.. :D

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : ** Hehe,,, iya-ya... memang sejenis hantu sih, hehe,,, kan dah diubah jadi Vampire-fict! Yeyeyeye #eh? Benarkah Eysha-chan penasaran? Kalo penasaran, monggo dibaca langsung! Hehehe :D ia tuh, Sasu sama Karin gak tau malu #plakkk! Hihihi,,

**Mizumidina : ** Hehe,,, mungkin harapan mizu-chan bisa jadi kenyataan tuh, tentang Saku –nya jadi tomboy, hehe.. ini dah lanjut,, jadi mongo dibaca,, hehe :D

** : **Hehe,,, udah update kok, tapi gomen gak bisa update kilat... jadi silahkan dibaca.. ^^

**CutIcut uchiha : **Gomen'ne... bikin Cut-chan shock,, sebenarnya yang direncanaiin Sakura itu blalabla tapi kayaknya blablabla.. heheh... baca aja kalo cut-chan penasaran... Terima kasih semangatnya!

**Hana Kumiko : ** Hehe,, udah lanjut kok, tp gak bisa update kilat, gomen,dan makasih semangatnya! Jadi Silahkan dibaca! :D

**Kumada Chiyu : ** Wah,,, gomen,, udah bikin Kumada-chan males dan bosan bacanya... Ayam sangat menyesall... tapi, maaf, **ayam** gak bisa hilangin, kareana itu bagian dari konfliknya... maaf sekali.. #ojigi_ojigi

**Hana Hoshiko : ** Hehe,,, penasaran? Tapi sayangnya belum ada dichapter ini, mungkin akan dikuak dalam chapter berikutanya,, heheh,, jd ikuti terus perkembanganya(?) Ia, itu Sasu sama Karin kagak tau malu ya?#dihajar Sasu ama dah lanjut, jadi silahkan dibaca.. ^^

Baiklah, sesi bales riviewnya dah selesai. Jadi ENJOY READING !

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya ::::**

**SAKURA POV**

_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan seperti namaku yang berarti Sakura dimusim semi, aku memliki warna rambut bagaikan namaku. Yep! Warna PINK._

_Aku seorang siswi yang sangat menyolok disekolah karena rambut merah mudaku. Dan aku sangat benci itu. _

_Aku termasuk siswa berprestasi dengan keahlian dibidang olahraga apapun. Dan dibidang akademik. Dan itu membuat segelintir orang iri padaku, dan mulai membenciku. _

"Tidak akan jatuh cinta, eh? Baiklah. Permainan baru dimulai, Haruno Sakura ..." gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kupastikan kau akan jatuh kepelukanku, gadis manis.." tambahnya lagi, dan setelah itu, entah bagaimana, ia menghilang seiring dengan berhembusnya angin sore.

**SAKURA POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Hari telah berganti, dari pagi, siang dan malam. Kemudian pagi lagi.

Dan disinilah Sakura. Disuatu tempat yang masih gelap, dan belum terjamah oleh siapapun, termasuk sang surya. Tak memperdulikan suara kicauan burung-burung yang sangat menggelegar—baiklah, itu sedikit lebay—Sakura kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling bermotif strobery kesayangannya, dan selimut strobery-nya.

Yep! Inilah dekorasi ruangan pribadi alias kamar Sakura. Semuanya serba strobery. Mulai dari sprei, bantal untuk kepala, guling, selimut, dan karpet. Semuanya bermotif stroberi. Sedangkan dindingnya, hanya dicat dengan warna Pink pudar, sesuai warna rambutnya. Benar-benar tipikal cewek sejati. Namun, hanya sifat pemiliknya, yang bukan kearah 'cewek sejati' #plakk

Disana tidak ada jam wekker—karena telah dibanting Sakura berpuluh-puluh kali, sehingga membuat Sasori kapok untuk membelikan jam wekker baru kepada Sakura—sehingga ia bisa memperlama waktu hibernasinya#eh?

Namun sayangnya, kedamaian Sakura berakhir dalam sekejap bersama dengan datangnya suara _Kaa-san-_nya yang tentunya seperti biasa.

**Cetar-Menggelegar-Membahana-Badai.**

"SAKURAAA! CEPAT BANGUNN! PERGI KE SEKOLAH SANA!" teriak seorang Haruno Mebuki sambil menggoncang-goncang badan anaknya, guna untuk membangunkan anak gadisnya, Haruno Sakura dari hibernasinya. Dan tampaknya cara yang digunakannya itu sukses.

Berikan _applause_ untuk Haruno Mebuki.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

.

"Umhh~ .._ Kaa-san_, ada apa sih? Kok ribut-ribut? Kebakaran ya?" tanya Sakura polos sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

BLETAKK !

Jitakan maut sukses mendarat dikepala pink Sakura. Dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Kaa-san-_nya sendiri.

"Kebakaran apanya!? Kepala pink mu itu yang kebakaran!" teriak Mebuki.

"Sakit! Kaa-san apa-apaan sih!? Bukankah kepala _Kaa-san_ juga PINK?" jawab Sakura sedikit kesal, sambil mengusap-usap kepala pink-nya.

JLEBB!

Dan itu sukses membuat Mebuki diam beberapa detik.

"S-A-K-U-R-A..." Mebuki mendesis. Disekitarnya terpancar aura mengerikan. Dan Sakura tahu apa artinya.

"E-ehhehe-he .. _Go-gomen'ne_, _K-Kaa-san_. Sebaiknya _Kaa-san_ lihat kamar Sasori-_nii_ gih! Kayaknya dia lagi baca sesuatu deh .. Ehehe.. _Jaa, Kaa-sa_!" bujuk Sakura sambil mendorong perlahan Mebuki keluar kamarnya kemudian, **BLAMM**!

.

Setelah merasa lega—karena mendengar suara ochan _Kaa-san_-nya dari kamar sebelah, yang tentu saja kamar Sasori—secepat kilat ia melesat ke kamar mandi, dan melakukan ritual rutinnya selama kurang-lebih 15 menit, keluar dari sana kemudian mendandani dirinya serapi dan secantik mungkin. Setelah menurutnya cukup dengan _blazer_ dan rok kuning kotak-kotak miliknya, ia segera mengambil tas selempangan miliknya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Seperti biasa, bunyi 'kedebag-kedebug' mulai terdengar, serta serentetan kata-kata kurang meng-enakan didengar, dengan lancarnya keluar dari bibir mungil milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Nona Haruno kita yang satu ini.

"Aku pergi sekarang. _Jaa_, _Kaa-san_, Sasori-_nii~_" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berlari kesekolah tercinta.

Tokyo High School. Sekolah yang berisi manusia-manusia beruang—ekhm! Ber-UANG maksudnya, plus manusia-manusia luar biasa alias JENIUS. Dan Sakura termasuk golongan JENIUS. Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga kuda#eh?, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar(?) untuk sampai disekolah tercintanya dengan selamat(?) tanpa terlambat,dan sepertinya itu sukses.

.

.

Saat sedang berjalan dilorong-lorong yang menghubungkan setiap kelas, tiba-tiba ...

.

"Hey kau." Suara _baritone_ seseorang berhasil membuat Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya. Kepala pinknya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan...

TRENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!

Mata hijaunya sukses bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ milik orang yang memanggilnya.

'Eh? Dia kan laki-laki yang kemarin?' batin Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian 'HOT' kemarin, apalagi pas adegan ia berdiri dan... –lupakan!

"Ada apa?" jawab Sakura garang. Ia menatap lurus mata _onyx_ orang itu, tanpa takut ia akan terjerat didalamnya.

"Berikan."

"Berikan apanya?"

"Berikan. Aku tahu kemarin kau memotretku. Cepat berikan ponselmu."

JLEEBB!

'ke-ketahuan ya?' batin Sakura panik.

"Ti-tidak mau. Kata siapa aku memotretmu, hah!?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang segarang mungkin.

"Berikan. Atau aku ambil paksa." Jawab orang itu tenang.

"E-ee! Tu-tunggu dulu!" kata Sakura terbata-bata. Dirinya makin panik, ketika melihat Sasuke—laki-laki itu—mulai berjalan kearahnya. Kepanikannya makin bertambah, taktala ia melihat jarak mereka masih 50cm lagi.

"Berhenti disitu! Ba-baiklah! A-akan kuhapus!" kata Sakura seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menekan tombol-tombolnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hampir saja ia akan berteriak jika saja mulutnya tidak dibekap dengan sebuah tangan besar yang dingin.

"Pelan-pelan saja, PINKY.." desah seseorang tepat dibelakang telinga Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

DEG!

'E-eh!? Ba-bagimana bi-bisa! Bagaimana bisa dia ada dibelakangku, sementara jelas-jelas aku melihatnya masih didepanku!?' _inner_ Sakura. Matanya membulat, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh leher jenjangnya.

"Kau manis, Pinky." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Mata Sakura makin melebar, dan mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri agar Sasuke mau menghentikan aksinya. Namun, bukannya menhentikan aksinya, Sasuke semakin buas menjilati leher Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit geli kemudian mengerang kecil.

"U-uhh.. a-akh! He-hentikan.." erang Sakura sambil mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari kepala Sasuke. Namun, perkataannya tak digubris Sasuke.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya, kini tambah berani, dan malah melingkarkan tangannya kepinggul Sakura yang kecil, sambil terus menciumi lehernya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sebuah tamparan kencang mendarat dipipi tirus Sasuke dan itu membuatnya sadar dan memberhentikan sejenak aksinya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sakura untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, laki-laki brengsek! Kau.. kau... Ahh! Sudahlah!" teriak Sakura. Mata emerladnya menatap penuh amarah _onyx_ didepannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya mengepal hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau! Jangan pernah memanggilku lagi, dasar brengsek sialan!" bentak Sakura lagi, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pemuda biru dongker yang barusan saja telah membuat dirinya merasa **TERHINA**.

.

Sementara Sasuke hanya _stay cool_, sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Khu, khu, khu... Baiklah, nona Haruno. Lehermu akan jadi milikku. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.." gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memar, bekas tamparan 'Nona-nya' yang super kuat itu. Dan ajaibnya, luka memar itu hilang seketika.

Baiklah, siapa kau sebenarnya Sasuke ?

.

.

.

.

WA! WA! WA!

.

"Baiklah, semua murid kembali ketempat masing-masing. Hari ini kita akan kehilangan siswi berprestasi lagi, karena—" ucapan wanita bermata merah itu terpotong karena salah satu murid menyeletuk dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

"Apakah dia meninggal Kurenai-_sensei_?" ucapnya polos.

TOEENGG!

Perempatan kini singgah di dahi Kurena Yuhi—_sensei_ itu—dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jangan sembarangan!" bentak Kurenai.

"Kita kehilangan murid berprestasi lagi dikelas kita, karena ia akan pindah ke kelas _akselerasi_. Seperti Hyuuga Hinata, tapi kali ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Baiklah Haruno_-san_, silahkan kemasi barang-barangmu, dan silahkan pindah ke kelas _akselerasi._ Kelasnya ada dilantai 3." Tambah Kurenai.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan itu, dengan kompaknya semua siswi disana langsung berbisik-bisik ria, perihal Sakura. Ada yang tertawa senang karena Sakura pindah dari kelasnya, ada yang tidak percaya kepada Sakura, seperti : _"Kenapa bisa? Pasti dia menyogok kepala sekolah untuk memindahkannya ke kelas akselerasi" _

Oh, _no_, gadis-gadis. Tahukah kalian, jika Sakura lebih senang memberikan berpuluh juta _yen _yang kalian sebut-sebut untuk menyogok siapalah itu, kepada _Kaa-san__-_nya atau Sasori dari pada memberikannya kepada orang yang jelas-jelas lebih kaya dari dirinya ? Apakah kalian sudah gila?

"Ha'i, sensei." Jawab Sakura patuh, kemudian membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Hampir saja ia terjungkal, namun dengan refleksnya, ia mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya dan akhirnya tidak jadi jatuh, sehingga membuat siswi yang menjulurkan kakinya itu mendengus kesal.

'_Ne_, Sakura. Sabarlah sedikit lagi. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari kelas neraka ini.' Batin Sakura.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun—karena itu adalah kebiasaannya—ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menjauh dari kelas lamanya dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga tiba dilantai 3. Menengok kanan-kiri, dan berjalan kembali. Dan sampailah ia dikelas 11-AS.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan berharap agar kelasnya yang baru lebih menyenangkan—karena mungkin ia bisa berteman dengan Hinata—ia membuka kenop pintu dan...

JDEERRRR!

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, dengan mata membulat, serta mulut yang terbuka hingga terjatuh kebawah—baiklah yang terakhir itu berlebihan—ia menemukan sesosok merah dan biru dongker.

Merah.

Biru Dongker.

Sepertinya tidak asing lagi.

Dan sama persis dengan kejadian yang dulu.

Tengah berpelukan dan ber... ber... ber... OMG (Oh My God)!

.

.

Krik..

Krikk..

Krikkkkkkkkk...

BLAMMM !

Suara debaman pintu yang banget-banget kuatnya itu terdengar dari lantai 3.

Atau lebih tepatnya dari kelas 11-AS.

Atau tepatnya pintu na'as yang mejadi sasaran tenaga nona Haruno Sakura.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi!?" pekik Sakura terus menerus seperti kaset macet. Dirinya berjalan tak jelas. Dan ia menampilkan wajah super _horor._

'Baiklah, Sakura! Lupakan! Lupakan! Kau tahu? Itu hanya sebuah imajinasi. Ilusi. _Genjitsu_. Saat kau kembali kekelas itu lagi, kau tidak akan melihat kedua makhluk laknat itu lagi. Baiklah! Lupakan!" teriak Sakura seperti orang gila.

Dan saat ini, ia memang gila.

.

Ya, gila.

.

Benar gila.

.

Apakah kau tak tahu dengan, G.I.L.A ?

.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Pinky ..." gumam seseorang lengkap dengan seringaian seksinya. Persis sama seperti kemarin. Waktu diatas pohon, dan hari ini, waktu dilorong kelas.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kalian suka?

Akan **Ayam** beritahukan, bahwa sudah **Ayam **putuskan! Fict ini akan diubah menjadi...

Vampire Fict!

Bagaimana? Pada setuju kagak?

Baiklah! Terima Kasih yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fict **Ayam**. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan nge-riview..

Mohon maaf jika fict **Ayam** kurang memuaskan..

**Ayam** juga mengharapkan feedback dari teman-teman #hehehe_modus

Baiklah,

Akhir kata : Domo Arigatogozaimasu!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love Like A Comic's

Genre : Romance/Mystery/Supranatural

Rate : M _(untuk jaga-jaga)_

Disclaimer : **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Khisimoto seorang**

**Love Like A Comic's hanya milik Ayam PINK-Uchiha seorang**

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura—and other pair's

**Warning!**

**Typo(s) bertebar dimana-mana, OOC, Lemon (maybe), AU, ****bad Sakura, bad Sasuke, dsb****.**

Baiklah! Ayam akan membalas riview yang kemaren. Dan gomen jika ada penulisan nama yang salah. (_ _)'

.

**Haru CherryRaven** : hehehe,, iya, memang agak jelek jadinya karena ada merah dan birunya, kan seharusnya pink sama biru XD. Baiklah, ini udah update, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

**Hana Kumiko : **sipp! :D. **Ayam** juga suka sama vampire fic *gak ada yang nanya*, makanya **Ayam** bikin vampire fic, iya, ini udah lanjut, jd silahkan dibaca, ^^

**CutIcut Uchiha : ** heheh,, terima kasih semangatnya! :D yap! Akan **Ayam** datangkan 'blablabla' *sensor* dan temen-temennya buat jadi temen Sakura, biar dia enggak sedih lagi,, hehehe nah, buat nama temen Sakura,** Ayam** sensor, agar Cut-chan penasaran #Plakkk, silahkan dibaca supaya enggak penasaran lagi ^^ *modus*

**Mizumidina : **haha, iya, si sasu emang mau nerkam si Saku XD. Yosh! Ini udah lanjut, jd silahkan dibaca, :D

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **hehehe,,, iya, ini udah lanjut... :D jadi biar gak penasaran, silahkan dibaca ^^

** .9 : **udah next, jadi silahkan dibaca,^^

**Kumada Chiyu : **Baiklah jika setuju. Maka, Silahkan dibaca ^^

**Mega naxxtridaya : **Udah next kok, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

**AikaKitamura : **Ini udah update, tapi gak bisa update kilat, hehe jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

**Hanna Hoshiko : **yah,, baiklah, silahkan dibaca ^^

**P.w Sasuke : ** ini udah update, tapi gak bisa update kilat.. jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

**Riychan : **Hehehe,,, iya terima kasih semangatnya :D baiklah, riychan gak akan jamuran kok, karena fictnya akan **Ayam** tamatkan secepatnya :D ^^ jadi ikuti terus perkembangannya :D

**Oniichan : **Iya juga sih sebenernya, **Ayam** juga agak bingung... tapi **Ayam** putuskan Sakura kelas masih kelas X, terus udah masuk awal semester 2. Nah, ceritanya pas awal semester 2 itu, Sakura pindah kekelas akselerasi. Soal kata Oniichan Sakuranya bakal kesusahan, itu nggak akan. Soalnya kan Sakura dikategorikan sebagai Jenius, dan dikelas Akselerasinya semester 2-nya sedikit lebih lama dari kelas-kelas lainnya.. :D ^^

Disini, Sakura enggak telat masuk, karena udah dikatakan, smester 2 bakal sedikit lama dari kelas-kelas lainnya.. jadi belum ada persiapan buat ulangan, gitulo... dan IQ Sakura itu sekita 145-an, hehehe . dan juga, kan disini Sakura baru masuk kekelas 11 pada saat awal semester 2. Jadi masih ada satu tingkat lagi, yaitu kelas 3. Jadi mereka-mereka belum lulus. Udah jelaskah, Oniichan? Gomen kalo makin buat Oniichan makin bingung. Semoga ini bisa sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Onii-chan,, :D

Dan juga ini gak dianggep flame kok, malah menyadarkan **Ayam** akan keteledoran **ayam** tentang masalah kelasnya itu lo...

Hahahaha,,, oke deh, abaikan saja kalo masih gak jelas #plakkkk, kan lebih enak kalo dibaca aja ceritanya, tanpa memikirkan yang sulit-sulit, soalnya kan yang kena juga si Saku #plaakkkkkkkkkkkk... Arigatogozaimasu, Oniichan :D

**Fivani-chan : **wakhh, teganya Fiva-chan ngebayangin saya jadi ayam kampung warna item T_T #nangis bombay. Kan lebih enakan ayam warna PINK XD. Wah, terima kasih udah suka tema fictnya, soalnya **Ayam** pikir banyak yang gak suka, tapi, syukurlah, pada setuju semua.. :D

Oke deh! Mungkin **Ayam** akan mengabulkan permintaan Fiva-chan, tapi masih mungkin lhooo.. :D hehehe,,, nah, kalo masih penasaran, silahkan ikuti kelajutan fict ini,,, ^^

**Guest : ** Yah itu, judul aslinya ... Life like a comic's

**Tentaiki H Funf : **ah, ne... iya juga ya,, (_ _)'.. **Ayam** lupa buat apusin embel" 'SAKURA POV'-nya... Gomen, jadi buat Tentaiki-san bingung... #ojigi . Yosh! Akan **Ayam **perbaiki dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk chapter" berikutnya... Sipp ! oh, ini udah next kok, jadi silahkan dibaca, ... ^^

**YashiUchiHatake : **Aa,, ne.. ini udah update, jadi silahkan dibaca.. ^^

**Kazuran : **Yup! Salam kenal juga ^^ iya, sebenarnya **Ayam **juga berat banget buat adengan SasuKarin nya... Sumpah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena itu bagian dari konfliknya, jadi apa boleh buat,,, :( Ah, dan juga ini udah update kok, jadi silahkan dibaca ^^

.

Sip! Acara sesi balas-membalas _riview_-nya ditutup,

Nah buat yang nggak kebales, berarti telat masuk.. ^^ Gomen,

Baiklah! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, **Ayam** ucapkan : **ENJOY READING! **^^

.

**Chapter Sebelumnya ::::**

_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan seperti namaku yang berarti Sakura dimusim semi, aku memliki warna rambut bagaikan namaku. Yep! Warna PINK._

_Aku seorang siswi yang sangat menyolok disekolah karena rambut merah mudaku. Dan aku sangat benci itu. _

_Aku termasuk siswa berprestasi dengan keahlian dibidang olahraga apapun. Dan dibidang akademik. Dan itu membuat segelintir orang iri padaku, dan mulai membenciku._

* * *

'_Baiklah, Sakura! Lupakan! Lupakan! Kau tahu? Itu hanya sebuah imajinasi. Ilusi. Genjitsu. Saat kau kembali kekelas itu lagi, kau tidak akan melihat kedua makhluk laknat itu lagi. Baiklah! Lupakan!" teriak Sakura seperti orang gila._

* * *

"_Kita bertemu lagi, Pinky ..." gumam seseorang lengkap dengan seringaian seksinya. Persis sama seperti kemarin. Waktu diatas pohon, dan hari ini, waktu dilorong kelas._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kini Sakura tak bosan-bosannya mondar-mandir tak jelas seperti setrika disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan alias KANTIN dengan wajah super _Horror_-nya. Para pelayan disana pun bingung dibuatnya, namun tak ada yang berani menegurnya. Karena, selama satu semester ini, mereka telah mengenal watak nona PINK-( yang hanya satu di dunia ini)-jika sedang marah, maka _kyuubi_ pun akan ia telan bulat-bulat. #lebaymodeon

Namun, berbeda dengan manusia es yang satu ini karena,

.

.

"Bersikaplah layaknya manusia, Sakura." Ucap seseorang yang Sakura kenal siapa dia.

Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dengan gayanya yang _cool—_bersidekap dada dengan mata _onyx _yang menatapnya _intens_.

Sakura hanya mendengus geli. Ia pun membuka suara,

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau terlihat seperti orang _idiot, _Tuan Pantat Ayam-_kun._" ucap Sakura datar penuh penekanan.

Namun, biarpun ia berkata seperti itu, toh ia juga mengikuti gaya '_idiot' _Sasuke.

Cckckckck.

Betapa bodohnya kau Sakura.

"Hahaha.. berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu? Lihatlah gaya mu sendiri, Nona. Dan juga lolii mu itu, membuatku semakin bergairah, Nona Jidat Lebar-_chan." _Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian mengejek. Seolah-olah '_kau-bodoh-forehead'._

BLUSSHH !

Sedetik kemudian, dengan gerakan _slowmotion, _Sakura melirik kearah bawah dan ...

JENG! JENG!

"A-a-apa!? I-itu, i-itu ha-hanya karena aku terbawa suasana _ba-baka!" _pekik Sakura. Dengan cepat ia merubah gayanya, dan menetralkan rona pink yang sedikit menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai ketularan virus Hinata.

Sasuke menyeriangai senang. Dan itu tampak sangat—umhh, yah, _sexy._

Sontak saja semua pelayan yang bergender wanita—tak sedikit juga pria—dikantin—yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton—memerah karena _smirk_ pangeran sekolah yang jarang—hampir tidak pernah kekantin yang satu ini. Namun, sayang sekali. Tingkat ke_-'cool'_-an Sasuke tidak sampai ke Sakura, dan malah membuat Sakura tambah benci—belum sepenuhnya benci sih—kepada Sasuke.

"Me-menjauhlah dariku, Ayam _pervert_!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke dengan permen loli yang sedari tadi ia emut tanpa sadar. Wajah masih memerah—walaupun sedikit

"Berhenti menunjukku dengan benda manis itu, Sa-ku-ra-ku." ucap Sasuke lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

.

Uh, _sexy_ sekali. Banget malah.

Hn, sepertinya sejak bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasuke lebih sering tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa pedulimu, dan Hey! Sejak kapan aku menjadi 'Sakura mu', ayam _pervert_!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah—yang memang sudah merah sedari tadi—dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara malu, dengan marah.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ...

Kriiikkkk ...

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke. Dia terlihat seperti patung. Sakura yang bingung pun akhrinya berinisiatif untuk memanggil Sasuke.

"Hey," panggil Sakura hati-hati.

Namun, nihil. Sasuke tetap sama seperti tadi, sedang bersidekap dada, sambil menatapnya lurus.

"Ayam~..." panggil Sakura lagi. Namun, sepertinya Sakura berbicara pada tembok—atau lebih tepatnya, patung hidup.

Sakura mencoba berulang kali memanggil Sasuke sampai hampir berteriak. Namun yang dipanggil tetap _adem-ayem_. Seperti sebuah patung penyambut 'Selamat Datang Di Kantin THS'.

Tapi, bedanya bukan dengan pose tangan keatas, seolah mempersilahkan, namun dengan gaya _stay cool_ ala Uchiha-nya. Ngomong-ngomong, marganya Sasuke adalah Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Mungkinkah Sakura dukun? Atau paranormal yang bisa menebak nama seseorang?

No,no, no. Kalian salah total.

Semua orang pun tahu jika Sasuke itu seorrang Uchiha. Lihat saja semua pelayan dikantin yang medesahkan namanya, atau lebih tepatnya marganya, seperti _'uchiha-san...' _atau_ 'uh, oh, uchiha-kun...' _dsb.

Ckckckck.

Sepertinya kau terkenal sekali, Sasuke.

.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura mendiskusikan sebab-sebab seorang Uchiha terdiam membisu.

Dengan siapa?

Yah tentu saja dengan _inner_-ya. Pikir saja sendiri, sejauh cerita ini, mana ada yang mau berteman dengan Sakura? Yang ada malah semuanya membenci dirinya. Dan hanya _inner_-nya lah yang setia menemaninya.

Malang sekali kau, Sakura...

.

"Hey, inner! Kau tahu tidak kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu?" kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan kepada _inner_-nya.

Dasar gadis aneh.

"_Tau ah! Serangan jantung mendadak kali!" _jawab _inner_-nya acuh.

Sakura mendecak sebal,

"Benar juga ya, mungkin dia serangan jantung mendadak... Tapi.. seharusnya ia sudah terkapar kan? Masa ada orang yang bisa masih berdiri, kalo udah kena serangan jantung? Kau ini bagaiman sih, _inner_!?" kata Sakura sewot.

"_Tau ah! Tadi minta pendapat, sekarang malah protes! Kalo gitu, mungkin otaknya aja yang lagi nge-blank kali!" _

"Ah, masa? Katanya otak para Uchiha jenius-jenius? Lihat, dia juga masuk kelas yang sama dengan ku. Kelas akselerasi. Berarti dia sama jenius-nya denganku! Masa hanya berbicara dengan ku, dia jadi nge-_blank?_"

"_Jangan narsis deh! Um,, Iya juga ya... Dia kenapa ya? Sakit jantung bukan, blank bukan, um... kalau begitu... Terpesona!" _

"Terserah aku dong! Aku kan memang jenius, wekkk! Whattt!? Terpesona? Yang benar saja, _inner-_ku sayang... ckckckckck"

"_Lha, terus kenapa dong, Sakura-ku sayang!"_

"Pikir aja sendiri, _inner_ bego!"

"_Whatt!? Apa kau bilang? Bego!? Dasar gadis PINK. Udah PINK, aneh lagi! Mana ku tahu! Kan kau sendiri yang minta pendapatku! Dasar, gadis aneh!"_

Dasar gadis langka plus aneh! Masih aja sempet-sempetnya buat bertengakar sama _inner_ sendiri. Dan si-_inner_ juga. Kan dia masih satu bagian dengan Sakura. Nah, kenapa dia mengatai dirinya sendiri aneh? Aduuhh... Pusiinngg dehh sama gadis yang satu ini!

"Aiisshh! Tau ah gelep! Udah ah! Gak ada gunanya ngomong sama kamu! _Bye inner_!" kata Sakura tanpa pikir panjang, kemudian mengakhiri acara '_inner-menginner'_-nya.

Setelah itu, Sakura tetap memejamkan mata, dahi lebarnya mengkerut seperti orang tua, dan akhirnya ia mendapat sebuat kesimpulan yang ternyata lebih gila dari usulan _inner_-nya.

'Mungkin dia sudah mati, Hmm.. Baguslah! Dengan begini, pergi kau ke Neraka, ayam _pervert _sialan!'.

Hahahaha.. Aneh?

Benar.

Tapi, apa mau dikata, itulah yang diputuskan Sakura, sebagai keputusan terakhir. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kemudian, Sakura membuka matanya, dan menampilkan sepasang _emerlad_ yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, dan melihat keadaan seseorang didepannya, yang ternyata masih sama seperti tadi. Namun ada sedikit perubahan diraut wajahnya. Tampaknya Sasuke sedikit ... menyeringai?

"Apa yang dia seringaikan? Dasar Ayam _pervert._" Gumam Sakura. Ia kembali mengemut lolli strobery yang dari tadi ia pegang selama ber-_inner_-ria.

.

Tepat setelah Sakura ber-_inner_-ria, tanpa dipanggil, seseorang yang menjadi _'Patung Selamat Datang'_ tadi, tiba-tiba menyuarakan sesuatu, dan justru membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya.

"Heh, sayang sekali nona, Aku tidak terkena serangan jantung, _blank, _dsb. Dan **mati. **Itu tidak lebih tepatnya tidak akan. Dan berhenti mengataiku '_Ayam Pervert'_ atau sejenisnya, atau aku akan menjadi _'Ayam Pervert Sungguhan'_." Ancam Sasuke dengan seriangaian yang masih setia melekat diwajah tirusnya.

Mata _emerlad_ Sakura membulat, dan ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menebak perkatannya—bukan lebih tepatnya, PIKIRANNYA? Apakah _inner_-nya bersekutu dengan Sasuke? Atau Sasuke seorang dukun? Paranormal?

Ditambah lagi, kata-kata Sasuke tadi terus berputar-putar dikepalanya seperti kaset macet.

'_Aku tidak terkena serangan jantung, blank, dsb. Dan __**mati. **__Itu tidak benar.__Atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan,'_

'_Dan __**mati. **__Itu tidak benar.__Atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan 'mati, tidak akan,'_

'_**mati. **__Tidak akan.'_

'_**mati. Tidak akan.'**_

'_Tidak akan.'_

.

.

.

SIINGGGGG...

Sakura terdiam membisu. Jika dikomik-komik, saat ini ia akan menampilkan mata putih dengan _background_ hitam mengitarinya.

"Kau kenapa terkejut, Pink?" ucap Sasuke dan malah menambah tingkat ke-'_Horror_-an' Sakura.

"Kau..." ucap Sakura tertahan.

.

"Kau... Kau... SETAANNNNN ! HIIIYYYY! " teriak Sakura kemudian ngacir entah kemana dengan cara melompati jendela kantin dengan tidak elitnya.

Ckckck. Padahal pintu kan ada.

Dasar.

.  
Para pelayan disekelilingnya pun bertambah bingung.

'_Setan? Jelas-jelas Uchiha-sama tampan begini, malah dibilang setan. Dasar makhluk pink yang gila.' _Batin mereka semua kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia itu sebenarnya!? Menakutkan!" gumam Sakura diela-sela kegiatan 'ngacir' (baca= kabur)-nya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih dikantin, menatap kearah jendela yang menjadi perantara Sakura untuk kabur. Ia menyeringai senang. Dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Teman masa kecilmu menarik sekali, _Dobe."_

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Gimana? Gimana?

Memuaskan? Atau tambah parah? Atau gimana?

Gomen, minna... Cuma ini yang terlintas dikepala **Ayam**. Hmm...

Oh, ya... udah pada tau kan, si 'Dobe' itu siapa? :3 Oke! Bagi yang belum tahu, ini aku bocorin, dia adalah : blablabla *sensor* wkwkwkw... XD

Baiklah! Kalo penasaran, yah, silahkan ikuti perkembangannya! XD Oh, ne, buat Cut-chan, disini **Ayam **belum keluarin temen-temennya Sakura. Yah, abis, waktunya belum pas XD

Okee! Terima kasih banyak udah meluangkan sedikit waktunya buat baca fict-nya **Ayam! **Terima Kasih banyak juga buat yang udah baca dan nge-riview, yang sekedar membaca. Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak! :D

Dan untuk chapter ini, **Ayam** meminta riview teman-teman lagi, biar **Ayam **makin semangat, dan tahu kesalahan-kesalahan yang terdapat didalam fict ini... ^^

Baiklah, akhir kata : Domo Arigatogozaimasu ! ^^

**Salam SS-savers, dan semuanya,**

** Ayam PINK-Uchiha**

**14-02-2014**


End file.
